darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bane ore
Bane ore is an ore which can be obtained after completing the Ritual of the Mahjarrat or Hero's Welcome quests. It can be mined from a Bane ore rock, from the Glacor Cave after the Ritual of the Mahjarrat or from the Abomination Cave after Hero's Welcome. It requires 77 Mining and grants 90 experience per ore. It can also be obtained as a rare drop from the Abomination. Varrock armour does not provide the chance to mine double ores, however, the Star Sprite reward from mining a Shooting Star does. Mining urns do fill while bane ore is being mined. It takes 35 ores to fill one decorated mining urn. Ore and bars can be stored in a beast of burden familiar. The quickest way to access the Glacor Cave mine is by taking the fairy ring transportation system. The code to access the bane ore mine is . This teleports you to a cavern filled with glacors. The bane ore mine is located north-east, through the energy barrier by the entrance to the cave. Dropping Monsters Usage The ore can be enchanted with the Tune Bane Ore Lunar spell (requires 87 Magic, 2 astral runes and 4 earth runes), which attunes it to a certain type of creature. This is outlined in the table below. After that it can be smelted into a bane bar using any furnace (which requires 77 Smithing), then smithed on the anvils on Kethsi (80 Smithing for arrowheads and 82 for bolts), and then finally fletched into arrows (76 Fletching required) or bolts (80 Fletching required). Bolts made from bane ore are made 50 at a time, rather than the usual 10. The projectiles also require high level equipment to fire from. Arrows can be fired from Magic bows and up and bolts from Rune crossbows and up. *The mounted heads can be in the player's own house, or in another player's house. Trivia * Upon initial release, Bane Ore's weight was listed as 0 kg. This was changed on 18 September 2011 to 2.2 kg. * Items used in Tune Bane Ore are the remains from the deceased target monsters. * 82 Smithing is required to smith the bolts on an anvil, despite the skill guide showing 80, with 82 being needed to add feathers to bolts (unf). * The smithing of bane ranged weapons CAN be assisted. * If players attempt to cast Superheat Item on bane ore without it being tuned first, players will be given the notification You need to cast superheat item on ore. Thus, the game system does not consider bane ore an ore until it has been tuned. * Prior to the Evolution of Combat, it was possible to apply weapon poisons to bane bolts and arrows, but only 5 arrows/bolts would be coated from 1 vial. * Rather than the usual ore icons, where the ore is surrounded by some rocks, Bane Ore seems to have its ore surrounding rocks. This is observed when casting Tune Bane Ore, that the outer ring of the ore icon changed colour to match the type of bane ore being tuned, which is the same as the colour of the bar. * In the miniquest Koschei's Troubles, Kharshai reveals that Balmung was actually made from bane ore and then tuned to Dagannoths. However, players cannot currently tune bane ore to Dagannoths. * Prior to the release of Hero's Welcome, the only source of this ore was the Glacor cave. * When speaking to Kharshai after Hero's Welcome, Kharshai reveals that Bane ore possesses some sentience and is capable of "hating" creatures it is attuned to, with a side effect being boosted damage. Category:Sign of the porter items